1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an ejector pin receivable in a mould part of a mould for encapsulating electronic components mounted on a carrier. The invention also includes a mould part of a mould and a mould for encapsulating electronic components mounted on a carrier and a method for sealing an interspace formed by an ejector pin received in an opening in a mould part of a mould for encapsulating electronic components mounted on a carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When encapsulating electronic components, such as for instance lead frames, mounted on a carrier, it is important that the encapsulating material completely fills a mould cavity during the encapsulating process. It is also important that the encapsulating material adheres firmly to the carrier after the encapsulating process, this to prevent release of the encapsulating material from the carrier. After an encapsulating process the encapsulated product must be removed from an opened mould. In order to facilitate the release and subsequent removal of the encapsulated product from the mould, existing moulds are usually provided with ejector pins. The drawback of using ejector pins in a mould is that encapsulating material can enter the space between an ejector pin and a mould part, whereby the relevant ejector pin becomes jammed in the mould or is less easily movable. This problem becomes even more relevant in the encapsulation of electronic components mounted on so-called BGAs (Ball Grid Arrays), wherein the moulding can only adhere to one side of the carrier. The encapsulating materials developed for this purpose adhere more strongly to the carrier than the encapsulating materials used with the conventional lead frames but therein also increase the danger of one or more ejector pins jamming in a mould.